Hidden Facts
by dead kitty
Summary: Kai x Rei, late will have Max x Tyson. And OC will be in later, but no pairing. Please read this story!
1. Default Chapter

Dead Kitty: I don't own beyblade.  
Kenny: Which we are all very thankful for.  
Dead Kitty: How did you get out of the closet I locked you in?  
Kenny: Tyson let me out!  
Dead Kitty: 0.o He's out too?!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
(Kai's POV)   
  
I'll tell you something. Something I want to tell everyone else, but can't.   
Something I can't tell anyone, not even a... "Relative" that "Care's for me."  
A secret of sorts:  
I enjoy my time with the bladebreakers. If I where to even so much as not  
insult them at least 15 times in grandfather's presence, he'd get suspicous.  
Probably, he'd get Boris to rape me again or something.   
You want to know a little about me? Okay, I'm a cold hearted bastard  
with no emotions. On the outside that is. I'm only that because I have to be.  
I enjoy being in Tyson's company. And the others too. Tyson DOES annoy  
me, that's not a mask. But it's... strange. It's a good kind of annoying. So I  
guess there IS a mask, but it's for something else. It's awesome that he's always   
so happy, no matter what I say to him.  
Max. Max is a cool kid. He's barely younger than me, but he's mentally only  
six years old, I think. He's always happy. Completly my reflection's opposite.  
I'm yet to see him unhappy for over five minutes. He's actually a really good 'blader.  
Wouldn't say it to his face, but, supposedly, it's the thought that counts.   
My reflection is what I call myself in my head. It's what I look like, what people  
presume I am. And if they look hard, they STILL see it, and not me. It's not who I am.  
It's what I have to be.  
Kenny is cute. Not in the 'crush' way, but in the 'cuddly little kid' kind of way.  
sounds weird, doesn't it? He's only, what, 10? 11? I feel even worse about   
who I am, from not even knowing his age. He's a cute kid though. He deserves  
more praise than he gets. He get's a "thanks Kenny, that's awesome" or something   
along those lines. But that's it. Then they basically forget. I think they, Tyson and the   
others, don't realise how smart he is for his age, **because** of how smart he is.   
For computer nerd Tyson and Max's age, his intellegince is just slightly over average.   
But a 13 year old's average is so different from a 10, or 11, or even a 12 year old's average.  
but since he thinks, computer wise, like he's a little over 13, they think of him as being 13,   
like them. Getting off topic. Sorry. Well, no not really, and even if I was, if this was outloud,   
I wouldn't be able to tell you because of my damned "grandfather" though I'm not sure how   
they got the idea that we are actually related. I mean, we are, but only by blood. Which is ALSO against  
my will. Once again, off topic. Going down the list.   
Rei is next, then. Another secret for you: I'm in love with Rei. I don't show it, but I am. He's  
nice to me, even when I'm being a complete jerk. He's nice to everyone. Me, Lee, all of the White  
Tigers, even after what they put him through. He's perfect. Funny how I'm in love with what I was  
created to be. You would think with my personality, that I would hate him because of this, but I don't.  
His eyes are a golden color, which I've never seen anywhere else. And all his neko-jin features are  
contributing to his beyblading as well. But not disliking the team is wrong, just think what grandfather  
would do if he found out I was in love with one of them. Then add the fact that the "perfect" person,   
has no emotions, the only show they have is for reproduction. Which, if you think about should be with...  
A GIRL, not a BOY. the perfect person should NOT be gay. Hmm... 8 o-clock. I've been lying here since  
7 o-clock. I should get up. Take a shower and train. I think let the others sleep in, I'm feeling nice today.  
  
(Normal POV)   
  
Kai walked into the kitchen after taking a shower.   
They were staying in a really big and complex hotel. There was a living room, which basically was a couch,  
and a TV. The door to the 'room' was connected to the living room, which the wall of was covered in doors. On  
the left there were 6 doors, all leading to identical bedrooms. on the right there was one door, leading to a kitchen.  
There was not only a full sized fridge, but a huge freezer, a big round table, an oven, microwave, and all other cooking  
utensils you can think of.   
They had tried often, but failed each time, in guessing why Mr. Dickenson got an extra room with their 'room.' anyways,  
Kai walkeed into the kitchen and found Kenny asleep with his head on his arms and Dizzi open infront of him silently   
going through virtual simulations with Tyson's beyblade. Kai smiled softly and picked Kenny up gently. He carried Kenny  
to his room and put him in his bed.   
Going back to the kitchen, he glanced at Tyson's improved blade. Sitting down at the table he picked up  
Tyson's 'blade. He changed the deffence ring which was put in slightly wrong. Kai frowned. Kenny had been overworking himself  
lately, and it wasn't like there had been any pressure on him.  
"What do you think you're doing with my 'blade Kai?!" Tyson yelled from the doorway, up surprisingly early.  
"And after how long Kenny was up working on it! You were probably going to mess it up, so when it broke  
you could yell at me!" Tyson was automatically jumping to conclusions.  
Dizzi was about to explain, she had been open the whole time but Kai stopped Dizzi from talking.  
"But you-" She was cut off again, but by Tyson this time, who had thought she was going to say what  
Kai had done, and that's why Kai had stopped her the first time.  
"I don't see why Mr D thought you would be a good addition to the team!"  
Kai stood up slowly, quietly said he was sorry, and that 'practice is cancelled' then walked out of the hotel,   
never showing his face to Tyson.  
Tyson just stood there staring at where Kai had left.  
"S-s**-SORRY**?!"  
  
(Kai's POV)   
  
Well, I've made Tyson angry with me. Even if I explained he wouldn't beleive me anyways.  
I'm Kai, I don't do nice things. Right. Not my reflection. He does nothing. No, no. He runs  
outside and sits in a tree. So, that's why I'm here, in this tree. It's actually quite comfortable.  
I'll just sit here and think some more. About how I like my friends, loathe my grandfather, and...  
Love Rei.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Later that day, Rei had woken up. He walked into the kitchen where Tyson was sitting at the table  
with a distant look on his face.  
"Hey, Tyson! What's up? And why are you awake so early?" Rei asked, taking a seat next to Tyson.  
"He said 'sorry.'" Tyson said, still distant.  
"Who did? What are you talking about?"  
"Kai. He said 'sorry' Then he left. About 2 hours ago, and he hasn't come back. I'm worried."  
"What was he sorry for? Do you know?" Rei said, getting over the initial shock.   
"I walked in and he was messing with my 'blade." Tyson said, frowning slightly.  
"I'll go look for him." Rei said, stood up, and ran out the door.  
  
He ran outside to the nearest park. There was a small forest connected to the park, so it seemed likely  
that Kai had gone there. He ran through the forest quickly, being a neko-jin he could run especially fast.  
He looked up at the tree-blocked sky. When he looked up Rei noticed a person in the tree. Jumping up to  
the tree, he saw that the person was Kai. And, that he was asleep. Rei shook Kai's shoulder slightly.  
"Kai. Hey, Kai! Get up."  
Kai, only half awake swatted away Rei's hand.  
"No. Tired." Kai murmered, then went back to sleep.  
Rei sighed. Then it hit him. Kai had just went back to sleep, spoken, and been basically NORMAL.  
Rei decided, that with no other choice he would carry Kai back. He put Kai on his back, piggy-back style  
and jumped down.   
"Well, at least he doesn't weigh very much!" Rei adjusted the older boy on his back, so he could walk better,  
and headed back to the hotel.  
By them time Rei got back Max and Tyson were both awake. Tyson had filled Max in and they were watching TV,  
waiting for Rei to get back.  
They walked over to Rei, with Kai still on his back.  
"Is Kai... Asleep?" Max asked, noticing the quiet snoring.  
"Yeah. I tried waking him up, but he just said 'no. tired.' and hit my hand away from his shoulder, then fell back asleep."  
"Strange."

---------------------------------------------  


Dead Kitty: I'll continue if you want me to!  
5 comments and I'll keep going.


	2. Hidden Facts C2

  
Dead Kitty: I'm remaining to not own beyblade!  
Kenny: I'm surprised! Your first fanfic ever got comments! And, it SUCKED.  
Dead Kitty: You'd BETTER be the only one that isn't still locked in a closet! It's difficult to write about you when  
You're still here. *sigh* But it's the only thing to do, after all, I've locked myself in the computer room with 7 large sodas,  
10 donuts, and 4 ice cream sandwiches (yes, I actually did)  
Kenny: I'm the only one out... Though from how you're jumping up and down in your seat I'd prefer I wasn't...  
Dead Kitty: Just so you know Key says hello in the same ways as me. There's "hola, hi, hello, hullo" and other assorted  
words.   
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 2  
(exciting title, no?)  
  
Rei put Kai down in his bed and watched him sleep for a little while. When he left, he found Max and Tyson in the kitchen   
checking Tyson's 'blade. He sat down at the table and helped them out a little. They couldn't find anything wrong it though.  
"Morning guys." Kenny said rubbing his eyes and walking into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and opened up Dizzi.  
"Sorry I didn't finish your 'blade Tyson, I'm guessing I went to sleep... but I don't remember going to my room..." he said, trailing  
off every other word since 'remember.'  
Tyson gave him a puzzled look and held up his beyblade.  
"But... It's done."  
"I've got an explanation for that!" Dizzi said from the laptop.  
Kenny glanced at Dizzi.  
"Well... what is it?" He asked.   
A video file opened on Dizzi's screen. It showed Kenny asleep with his head on his arms and an almost finished beyblade infront  
of him. In the back you could see the doorway to the kitchen. The video's Kai walked through the doorway and smiled slightly.  
"He SMILED!" Tyson yelled, pointing at the video Kai.  
Max glanced at Tyson with a look that said 'well DUH'  
The video's Kai walked over to Kenny and picked him up, carrying him out the door (they guessed to his room)  
came back, sat down, and finished Tyson's blade. The video showed Tyson in the doorway and then cut off.  
Tyson looked at the ground (in real life)  
"Now I feel dumb."  
Max nodded slightly and put his hand on Tyson's shoulder.  
"It's okay, we always think of you that way." Max said, to cheer Tyson up.  
"We aren't blaming you." Rei said reassuringly.  
Tyson looked up and smiled.  
"Thanks." He said. About 5 seconds after that he computed what Max had said and began to chase him around the room.  
Rei watched them in amusment as Tyson and Max jumped over the couch and ran around the table.  
The phone beeped implying they had a phone call. There was a phone on the side table next to the couch in the 'living room.'  
A message started.  
"Heeeeeeeeey Kyouju! It's Key! Pick up the phone! I'll just keep calling back everytime the timer runs out on the answering   
machine until you pick up! Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pi-"  
A girls voice came through.  
Kenny picked up the phone mid 'pick up.'  
"Hi Key... Yeah... Now? Wait a sec you can't just..." He sighed and hung up.  
Turning around he saw the others lined up staring at him.  
"Hey, Cheif, who's 'Kyouju' and 'Key' and how did you know that Key girl?" Tyson looked at Kenny slyly.  
"Is she your giiiiiiirlfriiiieeeend?"  
"NO!!!" Kenny yelled and mumbled soemthing under his breath. Rei of course heard it and repeated it at normal volume.  
"That would be incest... incest?! you have a sister?" Rei asked, slightly shocked that Kenny knew words like  
that at his age.  
Kenny looked up at Rei and was about to answer when a girl walked into the room.  
She had Brown hair that went to her shoulders if down, but was up in two tiny pigtails at the bottom of her head.  
She was wearing a white dress that didn't even go to her knees. It had a huge orange pocket on the chest and two  
really orange long pockets from three inches or so under the waist to about two inches before the bottom of the dress  
one the side. She wore orange sweat pants under the dress and white sneakers with orange shoelaces.  
Her eyes were black in color, and looked warm and friendly.  
She walked over to Kenny and poked him in the back of the head. Closing her eyes and smiling she spoke  
"Kyouju-chan" Kenny turned around and said hello.  
"Guys, this is my sister, Key."  
"Hola!"  
Rei walked up to her and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Rei and that's-"  
"Tyson, and Max. Kyouju's told me 'bout you." She interupted him, but it wasn't rudely. (is that a word?)  
Tyson looked at Kenny.  
"Why does she keep calling you 'kyouju?'"  
Key rolled her eyes. She glanced at Kenny "you haven't told them?"  
Kenny shook his head.  
"told us what?" Max asked.  
Key grabbed Tyson and Max's hands and dragged them to the kitchen making them sit. 'kyouju' followed and sat down  
as well. She was about began her story when Kai walked in, apparently having just woken up. He looked at her, slightly confused.  
"Sit, sit! ... uh... Kai! Thaaaaat's your name. sorry, forgot." Key said pointing to an open chair. Kai sat down and looked at her.  
Rei explained what was happening. "She's Kenny... Or 'kyouju''s older sister."  
"Well, Kyouju, here" she pointed at Kenny. "Is younger than me. I'm your age." She said, pointing at Tyson and Max.   
" When he was born, mother died. Father was always at work so I had to raise Kyouju. Eventually, our dad died from cancer and we   
were put into an orphanage. We were adopted by different people. Kyouju's parents named him 'Kenny' but his real name is   
'kyouju' so I call him that still. We actually only met up a while ago. Since our last names are different right now, we didn't know  
we were related. We met at a computer camp, and everyone else there kept thinking we were related, so for the fun of it, we traced  
our family history and we are."  
She concluded, and grabbed kyouju's glasses from his head, holding them out of reach.  
The others stared at them, watching Kenny... er... Kyouju jump up and down trying to get his glasses  
" I see..." Rei said, slowly, and nodded, equally slow.  
Key looked around the room and took a small pocket watch from her pocket.  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and ran out the door, dropping Kenny's glasses.  
(everyone will continue to refer to him as Kenny aside from Key)  
Kenny picked up his glasses at stared at where she had been mere seconds ago.  
"Why do you suppose she was in such a hurry?" Max asked, but not asking anyone in specific.  
"I know." Kenny said, and paused slightly.  
"The family she got adopted by... are um... abusive."  
Kai's eyes softened slightly, but then went back to normal.  
Rei was the only one who noticed, having been secretly watching Kai.  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Kai's eyes softened.  
I saw it, I'm sure I did. Perhaps he was abused. Hmm... Not exactly something you can confront him about.  
Yeah, that'd be fun!  
'Hey Kai! Where you abused or raped growing up?'  
HAH! I think that would prabably get him to kill me.  
But I'm positive I saw it. I was watching closely. I always do.  
I love Kai. Easy to say in my head, however, my outside voice wouldn't quite agree with my inside voice...  
  
(Normal POV)   
  
About half an hour after Key had left everything was back to normal.  
Tyson and Max were goofing off, Kai was yelling, Rei was watching Kai, and Kenny was speaking incoherantly to his computer  
using big words that only Dizzi and he understood.  
A knock came to the door and Kenny got up to answer it. However Tyson beat him to it, having been currently running from Kai.  
He opened the door and let the person in.  
"Hey Mr. D! What's up?" Tyson asked the old man standing in the kitchen.  
"Well, this may be rather sudden, but it has occured to the BBA staff that most of you beybladers don't have schools to go to."  
Tyson frowned. "I like it that way." he whispered to himself, but not quiet enough for no one to hear.  
"So" Mr. Dickenson continued, ignoring Tyson. "We have arranged for a tutor to be on your team. They will follow you to all the   
tournaments and the tutor will be a second substitute on your beyblade team. I have already found someone willing to tutor you  
boys. The extra room is for the tutor. I haven't arranged it with her parents, however, she said it was probably going to be alright.  
She'll be over later today."  
"Tutor?" Tyson asked, scratching his head as Mr. Dickenson left. 


End file.
